<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>World on Raven Wings by WitchZakuro</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25911463">World on Raven Wings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchZakuro/pseuds/WitchZakuro'>WitchZakuro</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Impact of World Jumping [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Creepy Hisoka (Hunter X Hunter), Epic Bromance, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, Protective Killua Zoldyck, Psychological Trauma, Sibling Incest, Swearing, Touch-Starved</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:35:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,648</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25911463</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchZakuro/pseuds/WitchZakuro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Annabelle is forever changed when she dies and wakes up in the body of one Kalluto Zoldyck. Waking up as an anime character was not something she ever expected, and with her own Nen she will need to survive a world of insanity. Nothing feels the same, and everything has changed. Maybe it is the chance she never had to feel like she belongs.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Feitan (Hunter X Hunter)/Original Female Character(s), Feitan/Kalluto Zoldyck, Gon Freecs &amp; Killua Zoldyck, Hisoka (Hunter X Hunter)/Original Female Character(s), Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck, Illumi Zoldyck/Original Female Character(s), Kalluto Zoldyck/Hisoka, Kalluto Zoldyck/Illumi Zoldyck, Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Kurapika</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Impact of World Jumping [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>204</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Nevermore</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am not proud of this work. I really wanted to write it, but I know its not the best. I tried and I hope the story is at least compelling and enjoyable. I have some pacing issues and I have trouble keeping the right tense, I hope that can be overlooked for now.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span> Sunlight bleeds through the thick foliage above as she walks. Annabelle steps over the damp leaves that cover the ground. The muggy air was mildly irritating, causing her hair to fluff up in the humidity. Looking for an injured raven is difficult work, and finding a black spot on the dark ground was impossible. She couldn't help but feel like the man who called it in was lying. She had been working alone in the park office that morning when the call came in. The man had said he hit a raven and the poor thing had dragged itself into the woods before he could stop it.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Anna has spent the last three hours walking the road and looking for this fabled bird. Not a single car track, blood splatter, or stray feather to be found. If a man truly had been driving on the dirt road she would have seen the tracks, it makes her uncomfortable that she can't seem to find any. If she has been walking for hours because of a prank, she was going to smack someone. Walking a few more feet she notices it. A clump of black feathers sitting innocently in the leaves by a tree. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Walking over she crouches down and picks one up, examining the blue iridescent shine in the light. No blood or any kind of damage can be found on the feather itself, it looks like it just fell out. Standing back up Anna gazes around, looking for more feathers or a bird. How hard can it be to find one measly raven? Taking a few steps around the tree reveals the raven. Laying a few feet from the roots. Its body is bigger than the ravens she's used to. It's at least twice the size of the last one she saw in this forest. She can’t tell if the bird is breathing, even as she steps close.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Kneeling next to it she moves a lock of hair behind her ear. It’s certainly dead. She lays her hand over its body and feels that its warm, from this angle the only injury it seems to have is a broken neck. Now that she looks closer, it looks like someone wrung its neck. A snap sounds behind her and her heart kicks up a beat. Swiftly turning her head and rising to stand, her motion is halted by a sudden pain.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Her head feels like it's been split open, a rock thumping dully to the ground. Swaying slightly she grabs her head with a cry. Before she can do so much as take a step, she feels someone run up to her, and another blow to her head. A scream wrenches from her throat. It feels raw and painful as the world turns wrong. It feels like nothing more than a blink before she is laying on the ground. The raven inches from her hand. Beyond the bird she can see black boots and dark jeans. Another blow connects with her head, this one causing her eyes to fill with tears and a ringing in her ears.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>She is going to die. Anna knows it as well as she knows the sky is blue. She is going to die in pain, not even seeing who killed her or knowing why. Just like the poor raven that was used as bait. Her hand wraps around her bird as a third blow hits her, this one heavier than the last. Anna feels the pain like a distant weight. Her world suddenly filled with black feathers and the heavy knowledge that this is all she would ever be. She and the raven both deserved more than this.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t want to die.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <span>Darkness envelopes her as a pressure raises within her. She wishes the raven at least had lived. She wishes the world was a little different, that maybe she would have been able to protect herself, maybe she could have saved the bird. The pressure reaches a peak, like a balloon being over inflated. Maybe this is how death feels, like your soul exploding.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>It is both a moment and an eternity before the pressure pops. Darkness recedes rapidly as she feels something drifting away from her, instinctively she clamps down on the feeling. Opening the eyes she didn't know she had closed she sees a figure before her. A monstrosity. Tall and bulbous, unnatural. Before she can make her legs move to run, she feels a brush of wind, a tingle in her fingers and a weight at her back. It fills her with a sense of safety. Two massive black forms lash out at the figure, impaling it and shoving it into a tree. Before she can even comprehend the screech of the creature she is gone, running as fast as she can.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>------------</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Kalluto was on a walk. Mother was fretting about big brother being back from the Hunter exam. Killua had run off after stabbing Mother and Illumi had brought him back a few days ago. Kalluto couldn't understand why he had run off in the first place. He had terribly worried Mother and Illumi had been sent after him. It ruined the work schedule for this month. Contracts had to be moved or done quickly, Father and Grandfather had been busier than usual. It was a mess. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>To make everything more strange, a group of boys was trying to get in the gate. Mother had been informed they were Killua’s friends, but big brother had no friends. He had no need for anyone outside of the family. He had no need for Kalluto either. Kalluto would never matter to his big brothers. He was nothing more than Mother's follower. His Nen was not as strong as Illumi, he was not as smart as Malluki, he was not the heir, he had no special power like Alluka. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Kalluto was expendable. The fifth child. Mother only cared about him because he made sure to follow her around. She could not ignore him if he was always there. Everything was fine and normal until Killua ran off. He was willing to be around people from outside the family. If he had to compete with outsiders for attention, not just Alluka, he knew he would lose. He tried to be better, tried to be strong. He awoke his Nen on his own. He went through more training than any of his brothers, but no one cared. Mother would tell him he still needed to be stronger for Killua, and Father would pat his head before walking away.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Illumi and Malluki would pay no mind to him, Kalluto training and gaining Nen was just expected of him. He didn't understand what he was doing wrong. He just wanted to be noticed.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <em>
    <span>I want to matter.</span>
  </em>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>As he takes his next step he feels himself enveloped by a foreign Nen. No warning, no brush of a presence. Just one moment he was alone and the next he was not. The Nen felt soft and warm, it felt like the few times he was hugged as a child. Despite the warmth he knew the Nen was not kind. It was eating his Nen rapidly, and he could not stop it. No activating his own aura, no running. This foreign Nen is going to eat him and leave nothing behind.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>In his desperate attempts at moving his Nen he feels it. The brush of dark wings. The wind and the wish to live. A woman is filling his mind. A girl over twice his age. She has no sense of what is occurring. Kalluto can feel her head being bludgeoned. He can see a beautiful raven take flight. This girl has no Nen, no aura, nothing but her memories. Memories that are slowly filling his own mind.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>He can see her as a small child, a woman with dark red hair smacking her with a sneer across her face. He sees her a little older, holding a mangy cat to her chest as she cries. She is older yet as she talks to a man with black hair, and he can feel her love for him, for her father. Many times and many ages he can see her walking alone in a forest. A loneliness that resonates with his own fills him. This woman, Annabelle, never belonged in her past life, just like Kalluto will never belong here.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Maybe she can be what her family needs and wants. He can feel her will, can feel her latching onto his Nen, even as the foreign warmth holds them both and he fades. Kalluto will die here and Annabelle will take his place. He’s not upset, he knows he is expendable. But he also knows more about this world than Anna. He can make himself matter, if only through Anna as she takes his place.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Using the last of his Nen, the last of everything that makes him Kalluto, he manipulates his emotions, his will, and forces it to be absorbed into Anna, into her very being. It will never be enough to make a full consciousness, but she will never see the world the same again, never feel emotions as she did before. A small part will always be Kalluto, even as it becomes Anna.</span>
  <span></span><br/>
<span><br/>
</span>
  <span>He feels peace as he ceases to exist, content in the knowledge that Anna will find a place in his family, and that a small part of that is and will always be him.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Memory</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoy this all well. I can answer any questions.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When the world is no longer a haze of instinct and fear, Anna is inside a room she has never seen before. The walls are made of stone and metal rods, the lights dim. The room has a bed and a dresser. Anna is sitting in the middle of the floor. Iridescent black dust floats around her forming a black chain and raven pendant around her neck. The bird has his wings open in flight, a fierce look etched into his face. Gently bringing her hand up she holds the raven, her touch causing a brush of wings against her mind, a feeling of safety and comfort.<br/><br/>Her heart slowly beats less as she holds the raven, giving her mind to look at herself. She is smaller and more lithe than before, dressed in a black ornate kimono. As much as she wants to feel wrong about this change, it feels normal. Bringing her free hand up she touches her hair, short ebony strands greet her fingers. The hair is more silky than the hair she is used to, the kind that most girls envy. A blush begins to form against her cheeks. Her hair and clothes are not all that changed. Quickly standing and divesting herself of the kimono the largest change is beyond apparent. Her chest is flat, the planes of her torso obviously male. Her stomach barely has any hint of fat, largely overcome by the muscles and abs she can see peeking from the pale skin.<br/><br/>Worst of all however, is her lack of female organs. Male parts seem to mock her in their innocence. This body is young, no more than thirteen at the most, younger if she was one for betting. Sloppily redressing and attempting to tie the kimono, she walks to the dresser. Somehow she knows a hand mirror is sitting in the top drawer. Grabbing the small silver mirror she takes a deep breath before looking into it. In an instant her breath leaves her lungs.<br/><br/>A girl with pink eyes and sleek black hair stares back, a small mole sits on the bottom of her face. But this is no girl, Anna knows, this is Kalluto Zoldyck. An anime character from a show she watched part of in high school.<br/><br/><em> What the ever loving fuck? </em> <em><br/></em> <em><br/></em> Anna died and woke up as an anime character. Was her life some fucked up plot for an Isekai anime? Maybe she was just slowly dying, and this is what her mind decided to conjure. The feeling of wings beating against her skull quickly killed that train of thought, black dust swirling until a large raven sat on the dresser before her. The bird cocked its head, and Anna tilted her own to match, noticing her pendant was gone.<br/><br/></p><p>More accurately she knew the pendant was sitting before her, the raven. The thing would almost fool her into believing it was alive, if not for the slight metallic sheen to its eyes and feathers. It let out a loud caw, causing her to jump. As insane as it sounded she knew the raven was her Nen. It felt like an extension of her being, down to every movement and sound. The brush of wings across her mind. Anna was a normal human before she died. But Kalluto, he was an assassin, the youngest of the Zoldyck family. His Nen was manipulating paper, not weird metal birds.<br/><br/>She couldn't remember much from the anime, just the main fights and her favorite characters. Nen was an easy anime power. Unlike Naruto and Bleach, it followed its own rules closely. The bird had to fall under certain categories. It was either Transmutation or Conjuration. She figures the only way for her to truly find out was Water Divination, or in the case of Conjuration, others seeing the bird. Otherwise she would just be winging it. The raven gives off a small caw at her unintentional pun.<br/><br/>“I can’t just keep calling you Raven. I know you are likely just my Nen, but it feels weird to say that. I imagine you won’t care what I call you?” Wracking her brain for a moment as she stares at the bird, wanting something suitable for her new companion.<br/><br/>“Muninn, the name of one of Odin's Ravens. Muninn was the bird over memory if I remember correctly.” Giving the bird a small somber smile, she reaches out and pets its head. Muninn is cold and hard like a metal statue. He caws before forming back into her pendant, but his presence never leaves her mind.<br/><br/>“Alright Muninn, we need to come up with a plan. No way in hell am I staying in a house with a bunch of assassins. First thing is finding out when we are. If Kalluto is home then it's before Greed Island. Lucky for us, that means it is likely no one will care if Kalluto were to vanish.”<br/><br/>Anna begins to rummage through the dresser, looking for anything less complicated than a kimono. To her dismay she finds nothing, just more of the same outfits. She knows plenty of characters changed their clothes in the show, apparently Kalluto is not one of them. He seems to be more like Gon in that regard. With a sigh and closes the dresser and looks at her outfit in dismay. How does one tie a kimono? Would anyone even notice if she did it wrong? Giving it up as a lost cause, she sheds the outer robes and decides to go rob Killua. It would help her figure out when she is, and get her clothes.<br/><br/>Nodding her herself, she grabs a small silky wallet without a second thought before walking quietly from the room, unconsciously going into Zetsu.<br/><br/>------------<br/><br/>Milluki was not in a good mood. First his brat of a younger brother runs off to be a hunter, after stabbing their mother. Then when Illumi brings him home, the little runt barely reacts to anything, and these friends he made at the exam followed him here to take him.<br/><br/>But no, that couldn't be everything that has gone wrong. The one sibling that never causes any trouble had to go and lose it. A few hours ago everyone had felt the rush of his Nen in the forest. Mother had gone to find her little shadow, and lost an arm for it. The little cross dresser had severed her arm off completely before running away.<br/><br/>The arm itself was so shredded that no amount of medical help would be able to put it back together. Mother was going on about the blank look in his eyes, how proud she was that he has grown so much. Right before she promptly decided that Killua would fret if he saw mommy in such a state.<br/><br/>Mother may have forgotten Kalluto already, but Father wanted him found. Hours have passed but there is still no sign of the fifth sibling. He was always good at Zetsu but you would think he would care more about having torn off Mother's arm. He was nothing more than her little shadow anyway.<br/><br/>And now, instead of teaching Killua some manners, he was stuck looking for his little brother. If Kalluto wanted to hide, no one but Illumi would ever find him. Unlucky for them, Illumi took a job right after bringing Killua home.<br/><br/>Giving it up as a lost cause, Milluki just walks to his rooms, looking through his severance for the past few hours. To his shock he caught him on camera. He watches as Kalluto just walks into Killua’s room and walks out in black leggings and one of Killua’s old sweatshirts. His brother then has the gall to walk around before finding Killua’s cell. Watching Milluki whip him a bit before rushing off. He is next seen walking out of the house, past the servants estate, and to the wall.<br/><br/>A big raven appears in his brother's arms, before the bird takes flight over the wall. Kalluto watches as if listening, before the raven returns and vanishes. The last he sees is Kalluto jumping the wall and vanishing from sight.<br/><br/>The little fucker just ran away. Right after they got Killua back. Getting his phone, he decides to call Illumi. He would know what to do.<br/><br/><em> What is wrong with this family lately? </em><br/><br/>Listening as the phone rings, he gets up to go inform Father. He needs to be made aware of the development immediately. Illimi picks up after only three rings.<br/><br/>“Milluki?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Truth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't think i'm great at dialog, but i tried.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Landing a little hard on the other side of the wall, Anna can’t help but feel amazed. Kalluto’s body, well hers now, is extremely flexible. She can literally hold her leg to her head and not even feel a stretch. And jumping up and off a wall, without even a jolt while she lands is insane.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Through Muninn's eyes, she could see the gate house. She is only about a mile from the entrance.  She bus station and Killua’s friends are both in that direction. When she found Killua being whipped by Milluki she knew she was close to them opening the gate. Soon they would rescue him and head their own separate ways. It gives her some choices.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>She can go her own way and not be involved in the story, at least outside of the Zoldyck family. That option leaves a sour taste in her mouth. She can follow Kurapika to the mafia and attempt to head off some of the disasters involved with the Phantom Troupe. But honestly, the mafia sounds like a terrible idea. It's not something she wants behind her name, being some lowly bodyguard. Next she could follow Gon and Killua, keep an eye on them and train on her own.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anna may only have watched half the Chimera Ant arc, but she knows Gon loses his shit. Destroying his body and eventually leaving Killua broken and alone. The very idea makes her angry. Gon is a great friend and a simple person, but he tends to get clouded by his own desire. Maybe if she joins them she can make things different for them both,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Another part of her wants to go to Heavens Arena. As stupid as it sounds, she wants to meet Hisoka. He was her anime crush in high school, and seeing him in person could be interesting. She wont delude herself into believing he is anything but an insane killer, but seeing him in Heavens Arena would be a safe bet. The tower has rules, and she has some level of safety being Illumi’s little brother. The Arena would also allow her to test out the extent of the power her body has. She knows eventually she will need to fight to survive. She can't live in this world with Nen and not be targeted in some way.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>If she leaves now she could make it to the tower, and hopefully to the 200th floor before Gon and Killua show up. She could avoid them until they get training from Wing. As much as she wants to help, learning from Wing is the best course of action, and will help them with Bisky later on in the game. She will join them once they know Nen, and hopefully she can help with the auction. If she has her way, none of the Spiders will be dying, and Kurapika won’t lose his heart along the path of destruction, vengeance, and pain. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Nodding to herself and starts to run in the direction of the guard house, Muninn forming and flying ahead of her. He will let her know if anything stands in her path, and if any of the boys can see him she will know if he is at least Conjured. Running feels both strange and normal. She is much faster than she used to be, but she is also aware that this body should be going much faster. It is a weird sensation over all, two different signals being constantly fired in her brain.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>It will drive her crazy if it continues for long. Something will have to give and she can only hope it's not her mind. Maybe sleeping will help, it should put the body in rest and help the mind process memory. She has been on the run from the moment she woke up, and she has no intention to sleep until she is far from this house. It won’t take long for the Zoldyck family, her family, to notice she is gone. She is banking on them caring much more about Killua, the heir, than their youngest son running off. With Gon at the gates stubbornly wanting in, and Killua wanting out, there should be no time to care about Kalluto. And besides, they will eventually figure out she is in the same place as her older brother. Them being together may lessen some of the care.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>It almost feels like no time has passed before she feels Muninn brush her mind, the house is just ahead and the boys are out training. Jumping into a nearby tree, she moves as close to the house as she dares. Gon has some insane senses and she would like to go on without catching his attention. The one she wants to see is Kurapika, and ideally she can find him alone. Muninn chirps before settling on her shoulder, his head cocked.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Lucky for her, the boys are training outside, running laps with the weight vests on. She glances at Muninn before sending him off.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>No time like the present.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <span>If the boys can see him she will know her Nen, if not then she will find another way to get Kurapika’s attention. The raven flies high, circling the yard and the house a few times before his circles get tight. He caws before winging closer to the boys, the sun gleaming off his wings. All three of the boys glance up at the sound, only Kurapika narrowing his eyes. Muninn caws a second time, flying just above Kurapika’s head. She watches Gon point out the bird to Leorio with a grin, while Kurapika examines the bird as it flies back to Anna.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Crouching on the branch, she can only hope Kurapika noticed the bird was metal and took her bait.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>-----------</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Something was wrong with that bird. The light reflected off its feathers strangely, and it got all together too close to them. It could be another pet of the Zoldyck family. He certainly has never seen a raven so large before. While it’s feathers had been shiny, its beak and eyes had no shine to them at all. Birds, corvids specifically, had shiny beaks, not matte like the raven had been. It also seemed to be getting their attention, wanting him to follow it into the woods.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Normally he would never humor such a thing. Logic dictated it was a trap, but of what nature he could not discern. Kurapika wasn't the one pushing to get in the gates. Gon would be the most likely candidate for a trap, but he hadn't noticed anything wrong with the bird. Turning and watching as Gon talked with Leorio, a huge smile on his face, Kurapika can't help but decide not to tell them. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>If it turns out not to be a trap, Gon would surely overreact, and he could cause more problems than he could help. Leorio is a good doctor, but investigation isn't his strong suit. He would go alone and see if the bird was anything at all to be worried about.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Gon, Leorio, I’m going for a walk. I will be back in a little bit. The two of you should move on to push ups for the time being.” With that he walks into the woods, listening to Gon shouting about how many push ups he can do.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Following the direction the bird went was easy. Walking into the cover of trees with caution, he pulls out his weapon but holds it to his side. He can’t see any sign of the bird or of people, but anyone involved with assassins could hide with the best of them. His eyes scan the ground and the trees the deeper he gets, before he hears a slight rustling as a body drops before him.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Jumping back and holding up his weapon, he takes a moment to look at the figure. A girl with black hair and pink eyes stands before him, holding no weapon with a relaxed stance. She looks to be a little younger than Gon and Killua, and her face structure is similar to Killua, and she has the same cat eyes as he does. Her clothes look slightly too big for her frame, the sweatshirt wanting to slide off her shoulder. Glancing up and down her body causes him to reevaluate their gender. A closer look at the bone structure and muscles shows that a young boy is standing before him. A very pretty and soft boy, but a boy nonetheless.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>A raven pendant sits innocently above his shirt, it is no doubt the raven belongs to this boy, and it is likely he is a Zoldyck, his superficial similarity to Killua is enough of an indicator. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Hello, you are Kurapika?” His voice is soft and sweet like a girl, as he cocks his head to the side, very much resembling the raven around his neck. “I’m glad you came to see me.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Who are you? Why did you call me out?” His voice comes out a little harsher than intended, but the boy seems unphased and non pulsed.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You can call me Kalluto, I am Killuas little brother. I was hoping to talk to you, give you some advice.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“If your advice is to leave without Killua, then you will be disappointed. We won't be leaving here without him.” Absurdly his comment makes Kalluto’s lips twitch at the edges, like he wants to smile but can’t quite make the expression.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You don’t need to worry about that, I am happy Killua has such friends, people willing to walk through fire for him. It is you specifically I want to speak to.” Something in the air shifts, Kalluto putting his hands to his sides as he strides forward, a blank look in his face, his eyes speaking a completely different story. The pink eyes swirl with dispersion and pain, this is someone who has seen horror much the same as Kurapika.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The air around them is beginning to feel oppressive, a pressure he can only associate with Illumi or Hisoka surrounding the younger boy as he walks close.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“What could you have to say to me? I haven't met you before. Killua never mentioned a younger sibling.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I have advice regarding your clan, and the Spiders that brought their destruction.” Kurapika feels like he is dying, rage bubbling up and his eyes turning red. All these people who can’t fathom the pain he feels, the rage that fills him every time he thinks of what was done to his family.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Here this child thinks he can manipulate him, like Hisoka, using his past as a weakness. They all treat it like a joke, unwilling to care about the monsters that killed his heart. He will not stand for this offence. Not from some random little assassin.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“What do you know about the Phantom Troupe!? What advice could you possibly give me!? Going to bribe me with information on them? Tell me they are out of my league?” He glares at the boy, watching those pink eyes narrow, before Kalluto takes a single step forward.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The pendant around his neck turns to dust, floating around him as an air of menace and bloodlust slowly fills the area. The dust slowly forms huge black wings behind the boy, open and up high in threat. Waves of bloodlust similar to Killua and his brother emanate from the small boy, hitting him full force.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Kalluto is going to kill him. He can feel it yet he cant get his legs to move. He can only watch as the little monster walks closer, standing on his toes and whispering in his ear. Great black wings wrapping around them both and plunging the world into darkness. His heart beats rapidly in fear and anger. The organ feels like it will burst from his very chest.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The sweet voice in his ear sends shivers wracking down his spine, her red eyes wide with terror.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Destroying the Spiders will never bring them back. Your family is dead and gone. The eyes you search for hold no life, just empty windows to nothing. Your path will only destroy you in the end. The Spiders are a family and you will never sever that bond. You will never kill them all and you will never find peace. You are living in the past, you, Kurapika, are the one who is wrong.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Kalluto’s voice becomes softer, the wings relaxing around them as his tone becomes sympathetic. No ounce of pity can be found in the boy's voice. The oppressive air slowly becomes lighter, but he can not bring himself to move. The words having rooted him to the spot.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“It is okay to hurt, to be sad, to want to kill the ones that hurt you. But what will be left of you, Kurapika? What will Gon and Killua see when they gaze upon you? Will your family thank you once you are dead and can reach them again? What of the Spiders? Will you slaughter them in cold blood and leave them to feel as you do? Revenge only breeds more revenge. The cycle will never end, your selfish actions will cause the destruction of every bit of light in your life</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I wish more than that for you, those that love you wish the same. Live for the living for they must suffer and don’t mourn the dead, for in death they are free and at peace.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>His vision is filled with light as Kalluto steps back, a rueful expression in his eyes as the wings slowly dissolve back into the pendant. Every ounce of his presence vanished, even as Kurapika can still see him, staring blankly ahead.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I will see you again, in Yorknew, I hope I have given you something to think about. Please be there for my brother when the time comes.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Kalluto runs into the trees, quickly vanishing from sight. Kurapika shakes his head and slowly begins his walk back. He will still destroy the Phantom Troupe. No words from the child will change that. But even as he resolves himself, he can see the small grain of doubt that has taken root.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>What will become of me?</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>For now, he will continue as he always has. His goals will not change. But maybe he will spend a little more time talking to Gon, the boy needs friends to watch over him.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>-------------</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>She doesn't relax until she is safely in an airship, headed for Heavens Arena. It was a bold move to call out Kurapika, but hopefully some truth will do him some good. The encounter taught her some things at least. Muninn is definitely a Conjuration. Kurapika could see both the pendant and the wings. Also, the wings. It appears Muninn can form more than just a raven. The wings were both heavy and light, made of the same metal as the bird. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>She could definitely hurt someone with the wings. She quickly learned that her control is abysmal. She has no idea where the bloodlust came from, but she could have killed Kurapika with her Nen, and that is a horrible thought. The bloodlust felt foreign but also perfect. Kurapika’s words had annoyed her, and her Nen had reacted before she could stop it.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>It was both invigorating and annoying. It makes her more and more happy with the idea of Heavens Arena. The lower floors will be a good test of what her limits are physically, and the higher floors will hopefully help her hone in her Nen. Her goal is to have more understanding of herself and her powers by the time Gon and Killua reach the 200th floor. After that she will wing it and pray for the best.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Come what may, her gut is telling her there is no going back to before. Not after what happened. Her real body wouldn't survive what happened, and even if she did go back, no one was waiting for her. She would have no funeral, no friends worried about her, no family to shed tears for her. Annabelle will just fade away quietly, no impact on anything. At least here she can try and find a life for herself. She feels very attached to her brothers, which is weird seeing as they are not her brothers.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>But she can’t help but think about them, even if she only has memories of the anime. She wants to be close to Killua, she wants to prove to him that she can take care of herself. It is all very weird, but the longer she is here the less she feels like herself. It scares her, but for now she can’t dwell on it. She needs to settle into the tower, and avoid the Nen users there.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Everything will be fine for now.</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>At least that's what she tells herself.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>--------------</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Illumi slowly made his way home. He would get there in a few days. He was informed of the incident with Kalluto and Mother, and of his little brother running off. Killua’s friends were coming to get him, and he knew Father would let him go.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He may not agree but he won’t go against the family. Nothing yet has been decided about Kalluto. An hour after his first call, Milluki had called again. He caught Kalluto on camera, sending him a picture of his brother with giant black wings. A spike of bloodlust had deployed one of Milluki’s flies and the little camera took the picture. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>His brother was a Manipulator, same as him. Something has changed that. He will find out what changed, before it could disrupt the family any more than it has. Something scared Kalluto off, right from the safety of their home.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>All threats will be eliminated.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Black</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When you watch an anime, you have some form of concept: that the world is large, that buildings are tall, that a lot of people exist. Anna could not fathom that the word is as big as it is. The airships travel far and quickly, but the land is vast. Standing before Heavens Arena is a shock. The building is bigger than any she has seen in her past life.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Getting here was painless. Kalluto had a vast amount of money, and no one bats an eye at a child walking around alone. Apparently it's like Pokemon. Children leave home young and rarely return. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Taking her first steps into the building, she can’t help but feel like this is the beginning. Crossing this threshold will truly change everything. Her heart beats with both anticipation and nerves. Muninn brushes across her mind in reassurance.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>At least with him she will never be alone. He may just be a being her Nen conjured, but he feels real enough. He shares her feelings and moves on his own. As far as Anna is concerned that makes him his own person. She likely shouldn't have named her Nen, but it was one of the least crazy things she had seen the people in the anime do.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Yawning a bit she walks up to the counter and talks to the woman working. Everything is a bit of a haze after that, setting up her fight for the next morning, going up to her room. It’s like a blink and she's in a room.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Falling face first onto the bed, she stretches out. Blinking a few times before snuggling into the bed and passing out.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>--------</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Her head feels like it's being split open.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>She can hear screaming in the distance.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>A body is on top of her, holding her down.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Her blood is flowing down her face, falling in sticky red drops.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Death coils up her throat.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Electricity burns his flesh.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>A slash across his back.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s training Kalluto, to make you strong.”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>A dead raven sits before her, blood flowing from its neck.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Will I be useful? Will my brothers love me?”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>A woman with red hair slaps her.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Look at this! How can you be such a stupid girl?”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>The raven stands, blood filling up like an ocean.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“I could not have asked for a better daughter.”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Who cares what you say? You’re just the youngest.”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Blood and Death strangle his neck</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Another blow to her head.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>I don't want to die</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t want to be alone</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Life slowly drained from her body.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>The raven takes flight.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <span>---------</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Anna wakes with a scream, heart pounding. Muninn sits on her chest, staring down at her. Adrenaline courses through her veins as she stares back. She feels less like herself then ever before.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I’m not Anna anymore, am i?” The raven just tilts his head. “I’m not Kalluto either. What should I do? Maybe I really did die, not just my body. I know everything about Anna, but I don't feel like that anymore. I don’t want to sit home alone and read a book.” She can feel hot tears burning her eyes. “I’m not even a girl! Am I a boy because I have a male body?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Muninn simply watches her as she cries, wrapping her arms around the raven and holding him close as tears spill from her eyes. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>It feels like hours pass before she nods slowly, the bird fading into a pendant.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“If I’m not Anna anymore, and I’m not Kalluto, I will just be someone new. I know I care about the Zoldyck family, and my old one is dead. I want to stay close to Killua, the same way I want to watch Hisoka. Today Anna dies, and Kali will be born.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>In her world Kali is a goddess of destruction, and the name itself means black. It also works well as an abbreviation of Kalluto’s name. Hopefully the self nickname won’t be questioned any more than the running away.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The last thing she will change is how she calls herself. She wants to try male pronouns. See how they fit and if they will make her more comfortable in her skin. Make the pressure of being pulled in different ways vanish.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Kali will be a boy that helps his big brothers. Saves the Spiders and Kurapika. He will do everything in his power to keep Gon and Kite away from the Chimera Ants. He won't be alone anymore. If his new family doesn't see his power, he will make them. If someone hurts his friends, he will hurt them ten fold.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Kali will never again be caught unaware, dying with an enemy to his back. Figuratively or physically. No one will hurt him like Anna was hurt, and no one will make him feel inferior like Kalluto.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>I will become strong, for myself and this world.</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He will find his own path and forge forward. Kali and Muninn will turn everything on its head.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>-----------</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>In hindsight, Kali should have known getting to the 200th floor would be boring. No actual fighting happened. The most he managed to do was kick people out of the ring. Honestly he thinks he beat Gon and Killua’s record. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Thankfully he never ran into Zushi and Wing. They are two people he has no desire to run into. Changing anything with them could ruin the tower for Gon and Killua. That is not something he wants. They need to train with Wing and get Nen the proper way.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>But, onto more important matters. He is an elevator ride away from meeting Hisoka. The very thought makes his heart beat and Muninn to shiver across his mind. He plans to stay under the radar until the boys make it to the floor. That means avoiding Hisoka and not fighting until they get here. It will take them less than a month if his calculations are correct. Plenty of time to hang out on the floor and train his own way.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Seeing Hisoka in real life is his top goal though. He doubts he will be of any interest to the clown at this point. No one knows about Muninn and he isn't Gon or Killua. He is kind of banking on being unnoticed, at least for a while. The other danger is Hisoka and his relationship with Illumi. If he is very unlucky, the clown will take the information straight to his brother. He kind of hopes the clown is too whimsical for that. Only time will tell in the end.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>I kind of hope he is as cute as I think.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <span>Taking a deep breath, Kali steps onto the elevator. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>----------</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Sadaso caught word of a newbie arriving on the floor that day. He and his companions were waiting around the elevator to baptize the poor sap. Nothing was better than crushing the hopes and spirits of the weak up here.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>No one will keep him from being a Floor Master. The more newbies he could crush here, the better his chances. He looks up as he hears the elevator ding, a small girl stepping off it.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The child can’t be more than twelve, and her big pink eyes make her sweet. Her clothes are unassuming and nothing about her stands out. He watches her as she casually glances around and brushes her short black hair behind one ear. As she starts down the hallway, they fill it with their Nen.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>It is a cruel but effective way to crush the newcomers. Only the strong like them can survive and the rest run or die. The girl however just walks into the hallway, her aura surrounding her and keeping their malice from harming them.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He feels frozen when the pink eyes lazily slide over to their hiding spot. A monster lives behind the pink eyes, bloodlust beginning to pour off her. They messed with a demon. They are going to be eaten. He watches in disbelief as black dust floats lazily around her, forming huge black wings on her back, and covering her hands with wicked black talons.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Now that wasn't very nice. You should never be so rude to new friends. You never know who you might annoy.” The words are soft and smooth as she walks up to them, reaching up and brushing a hooked talon down his chest. “I would be more careful next time, you don’t want to run off new friends before you can even give them your names.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The talon trails down to his thigh, resting above the artery just under his skin. The small demon gives him a blank look, her wings rustling behind her. It takes everything he has not to fall on his knees. Her bloodlust is worse than many of the Floor Masters he has seen in the past. Her Nen pressing harshly against his own.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I think I know how we will all be happy here. You leave me alone, don’t so much as ask me for a match, and I won’t stand here and watch you bleed to death. Nod if you agree.” He nods swiftly, his two companions hurriedly doing the same.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Her aura leaves as suddenly as it came, a raven pendant now hanging from her neck as she steps back, sneering at them slightly before walking away. He watches her use Zetsu like a second skin, her presence completely vanishing as she walks to the registration desk.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>No way am I ever going near her again.</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He quickly rushes off, willing to try his luck on the next newbies.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>-----------</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Now isn't this interesting?” Hisoka watches the small boy as he stalks down the hall. He hasn't felt bloodlust like that outside of the Zoldycks. The mini Illumi hadn't noticed him as he threatened the weaklings.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Pulling out his phone, he throws a text to Illumi.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Are you missing any little siblings? I found a little Raven wandering around Heaven.” It's barely five minutes before Illumi texts back. He must really be missing a sibling outside of Killua.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Keep an eye on him. Tell me if he does anything odd.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Sighing as he pushes off the wall and saunters down the hallway, he can’t help but feel a change in the air. Something is stirring and he can’t wait to watch it.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Such fun, such fun.</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>A gin cuts across his face and he shivers in excitement. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Ghost</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So this happend. I don't know how we got here, but i hope you like it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A week and a half. That’s how long it took for rumors of a ghost girl and a raven of death to circulate around the higher floors. Tales of a little girl stalking the halls, not making a sound. A giant bird, black as death, flying around and chasing the unlucky.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The staff was becoming progressively paranoid. They could hear creepy laughter coming from empty halls. Some even claimed to feel soft touched along their spines or shoulders, but could see nothing when they turned. A few matches had even been visited by the ghost. Many in the audience would be touched, or hear whispers in their ears when nothing was there. One old man had a heart attack, going on about how he saw an angel of death, a little girl with big black wings, come to take his soul.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>If that wasn't bad enough, a raven had taken to stalking all manner of people on the floors. The big bird would mock losers, steal shiny jewelry, or even bite unsuspecting people. No one on the staff could find the raven, and had no proof of anyone with a bid. A few claimed to have seen the ghost girl with the raven, causing wild rumors of the bird being bad luck.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The most popular rumor was simple. Seeing the bird before your match was an omen of bad luck, you would lose without fail after seeing the bird. Seeing the little ghost was worse, seeing her meant your life was coming to an end.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Anyone with half a brain knew it was no ghost, just a kid that was wandering the halls in Zetsu and scaring people on purpose. But they would never tell them that. The entertainment value alone was enough to keep their silence. A few even realized the boy in question was training. Seeing how far he could get near other Nen users, ways to touch them without being noticed. How fast he could escape and strike again. It was an amusing way to acclimate yourself to a Nen rich environment. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The Floor Masters and anyone on their level knew the raven was the boys Nen. His Hatsu was simply Conjuring a raven that could act as his puppet. Using the bird to steal and stalk people as training, similar to his own actions.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The reality of the situation was a little different. Kali was bored out of his mind and used messing with people as a means to have fun. Sure it did help with his Nen, but he mostly enjoyed scaring people and hearing all the rumors. Similarly Muninn was acting on his own. Manifesting whenever Kali got really bored and finding ways to entertain himself and Kali.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Muninn seemed to have a mind of his own, but after a week of watching his Nen, Kali figured out what was going on. Muninn might be classified as a Nen Beast, but the way he operated was directly dependent on how Kali was feeling. He seemed to be a manifestation of Kali’s baser feelings and subconscious.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>When Kali was scared, Muninn would either act to eliminate the threat, or attempt to calm him. If he was annoyed or angry, Muninn would take a form to express his anger, be it the wings and talons, or simply bothering the annoyance as a raven. If Kali thought something was pretty, Muninn had a habit of acquiring it for him. If he wanted contact he would have an armful of raven.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Happy or content feelings seemed to leave Muninn in his pendant form, but sometimes he liked to come out and express his happiness like a little kid. Making noise and moving about joyfully. Attempting to needle Kali into joining him.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The cost of his Nen ability boiled down to Kali no longer ever having a poker face. He had no control over Muninn, could only ask the raven to do things, which the little brat would at times deny, seeming for his own pleasure. Which is insane, seeing as it's his Nen in the first place!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>But that’s not the worst part. No. The raven has taken Kali’s desire to see Hisoka to an extreme. Kali had yet to actually run into the clown, but he always knew where the man was. Muninn has in fact seen the man many times, and keeps trying to lead Kali to wherever Hisoka is spending his time.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>It’s like the bird doesn't understand that Hisoka is insane and would gladly kill anyone just for a good fight. Staying under the radar was apparently not a priority so long as Kali wants to meet him. He knew the raven would get his way eventually. The tower was only so big, and Hisoka would want to know where the bird's user was, sooner or later.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Muninn was going to get them killed.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kali could only hope for the best at this point, or for his brother and Gon to hurry up.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>----------</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The little Zoldyck spawn was amusing. The tower was quietly falling into chaos because of the little demon. Hisoka assumed all of Illumi’s siblings would be as anal as their brother, but it seems he was mistaken.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Kalluto was as blank faced as Illumi, but he expressed himself as much as Killua had with Gon. He and his raven were constantly fucking with people. From what he has been told by Illumi, the little demon is acting very out of character.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He was informed that Kalluto was a quiet child, never doing anything without orders. The boy wore clothes that covered his skin and never broke routine. His Nen was simple paper Manipulation, his talents were speed and Zetsu. The closest thing Illumi gave him in terms of personality was his habit of playing with his opponents before killing them.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He sounded utterly boring.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The boy he could see however was nothing of the sort. Kalluto’s outfit was a simple pair of black shorts under a black and purple dress. The dress was short, only coming to the boy's thighs. Lace and butteries adorned the bottom, and the sleeves barely covered the boys hands. Matching knee socks and flats completed the outfit.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Kalluto was anything but submissive. The boy took no shit from anyone who spoke to him, scaring many of the residents and staff into leaving him alone. He was always looking for fun to have, pranks to play. Hisoka could barely imagine how it would go if Illumi came and tried to order his little brother around. It would end in a bloodbath at this rate.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The little demon was a master with Zetsu, and would stay as such for hours. Hisoka has spied him meditating many times, using Ten and Ren on a regular basis as training. Speed was a strong suit but he could be seen stretching and working on his flexibility when he thought no one was watching. None of this is to mention his Nen.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Few things in this world could change a person's Nen so drastically. To go from Manipulating paper, to Conjuring a metal raven was practically unheard of. The only theory Hisoka could come up with was the child dying, and his Nen changing to protect him. The boy was obviously a genius with Nen, and strong enough emotions could have brought about the change.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>It would explain the multiple forms the raven was capable of taking. The wings being both a shield and an offensive weapon, the talons themselves were capable of cutting steel. The bird itself could go very far from Kalluto, entire floors away at this point. The Nen was a force of survival. His Nen was formed with a desire to live, not one for strength. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The puzzle is all very intriguing. Hisoka smiles as the little demon's raven flies onto his shoulder. The bird has visited him often the past few days, never bothering him and staying silent. Soon the boy will come out and meet him himself, but for now he will content himself with the little bird.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He documented the behavior of the boy and sent it to Illumi. Sighing in bliss and rubbing his hand over the raven’s head. The anticipation made his body hot.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Soon the little demon will come out, and soon Gon will get here. So many unripe fruits for the taking.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <span>Illumi won’t be too mad if he played around a bit.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>----------</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Silva kept his gaze on the screen as his oldest son spoke to him. Killua and his friends had left earlier in the day, Illumi had arrived soon after with news about his youngest child. Kalluto seems to have found his way to Heavens Arena, the same place he knew Killua would be going. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>At least the two will be around each other, not as alone as he feared. But the news about Kalluto was disturbing. His son was acting very out of character. He expected Milluki to leave before he fathomed Kalluto running away. Something has driven his child away, and he will find out what it is.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Illumi pulled up pictures of Kalluto, with his raven, his new clothes, or wings adorning his back. None of it made sense on its own, but it painted a gruesome picture.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I want you to keep an eye on him Illumi. Killua is well in hand with his friend, but something has happened to Kalluto. I don’t care how you find out, but we need to know if he was hurt.” He looks at his oldest, reading the tense lines in his posture. Illumi was as unhappy as him.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Of course. I will inform you if something else occurs.” His response is curt as always, but Illumi has never been able to hide his anger well. He knew his son would stop at nothing to protect his brothers, Killua especially. But with all the changes in Kalluto, priorities might be changed for now.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Kikyo was going to be out of commission for a long time, her arm being obliterated along with allowing Killua to go was not sitting well with her. Killua had only stabbed her to get away, Kalluto was far more ruthless than his older brother it seems. His wife's behavior is as annoying as usual. To be injured by two of her children. Weakness.  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Silva walks out of the room, glaring ahead. His blood runs thick in his children. They will all return to their rightful place eventually.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Nothing will kill the darkness in their blood.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <span>He has nothing to worry about for now. Illumi can handle his brothers.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>---------</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Kali laughs to himself as he runs down the hall. His pendant bouncing with every step. Messing with the people here will never get old! They are all so gullible, believing he’s a ghost come to haunt them. He never had this much fun in his life as Anna. She never played pranks or messed with people. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>It is absolutely invigorating to have fun. Even if the fun could be construed as cruel or mean. He thinks Killua and Gon might even join him in his games. They can’t possibly spend all their time training, and the anime had a lot of time skips around the tower. Kali will have them join his games, it will be great fun for everyone.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The two should be here any day now. Then it will take them no time at all to get up here. But as happy as it makes me, he can't help being nervous. Killua has a bad relationship with his family, and seeing Kali here might make him angry.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He’s not sure how he will handle it if Killua rejects him. The idea has wormed its way into his nightmares, right alongside Anna’s death and the void of loneliness. The night terrors are neither getting better nor worse. It’s the same horrible dream every night. He wakes screaming more often than not.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He’s trying to kill that habit as fast as he can. He won’t be able to answer Gon and Killua if they ask what his nightmares are. If he is lucky the boys won't care. Kalluto hardly mattered to anyone in his family, and as far as he can tell, he never interacted with Killua. Who is to say night terrors are a worrisome thing? Kali hopes it will be fine.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He abruptly stops running when he feels himself enveloped in Nen. It feels like taking a single step will cause his death. It's sticky and thick like a syrup seeping into the area and his bones. Activating his own Nen helps, but the oppressive feeling persists. Absurdly the Nen causes Muninn to form and chirp happily as he sits on his shoulder. If Muninn is happy it can only mean one thing. Hisoka. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh gods, I'm fucked.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <span>Leaning on the wall at the end of the hall is Hisoka, his eyes nearly closed and a serene smile on his face. His arms crossed over his chest accentuate his broad shoulders and lithe body. He is far more impressive than Kali ever expected. He is also far more attractive then he has any right to be.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He can feel a flush crawling over his cheeks and his ears as he looks at the man. Just standing in his Nen makes his heart race. Something about feeling his overwhelming aura makes Kali excited, his instinct making his blood rush with adrenaline. Hisoka is a beast he has no chance against, but that makes it all the more fun in the end.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Hisoka slowly moves off the wall, sauntering closer with a sway to his hips. If anything the man is dramatic. No one moves like that without a reason. It is one of the most feminine things he has seen a man do, and he’s wearing a dress. And his hair! Not a single strand out of place, the hair silky and red. His skin is flawless and looks soft. He has to spend time every morning working on his looks.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The thought nearly makes him giggle, and Muninn has no qualms showing his amusement, mimicking a mildly creepy laugh. His Nen is going to be the death of him.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“My my, what do we have here? A little Zoldyck so far from home. Whatever shall I do?.” His smile becomes more of a grin as he stops, only a few feel from Kali. Looking down at him with bright yellow eyes. “Like what you see? You blush almost as pretty as Illumi, makes me want to just eat you up.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The flush gets more prominent at his words, Kali gazing back at him with a fairly blank face as Muninn preens on his shoulder. But more importantly.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You make Illumi blush? Are you that good a top bed?” Instantly regretting the words he blurted, both asking about sex, and calling Illumi a catcher, not a pitcher. Kali takes a step back as Hisoka blinks at the question, looking both nonplussed and startled.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Do you often think about your brother in bed?” Hisoka tilts his head slightly, and Muninn laughs more.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>I am doomed.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Shock</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Abort. Abort mission. Captain we have a problem.</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Kali can feel the flush drain from his face, leaving his skin pale. He blinks slowly as Muninn puffs out his chest and lets out a loud cackle. This is so far off base his mind goes blank and panicked all at once. He needs to escape. He only needs a small chance, a few seconds to run away.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Staring up at Hisoka, the pink eyed boy slowly stands on his tippy toes, placing the palm of his hand on Hisoka’s chest to give himself some leverage. The clown is absurdly tall, like, what the hell. Making a small gesture with his other hand has the man leaning down, a bemused and curious look on his face. Taking a deep breath Kali leans forward and swiftly presses his lips against the clowns, making sure to keep the kiss chaste and short.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He can physically see Hisoka freeze, his entire body going still and his golden eyes going wide as he stares. Muninn lets out a loud caw as Kali uses all his strength to jump over the man, using his shoulders as a springboard and landing behind him. Not wasting a second the boy tears down the hall, using Zetsu and making dozens of turns, his raven flying above him and watching for the clown,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He doesn't stop until he makes it back to his room, panting and nearly shaking. He kissed Hisoka. This body is only ten years old, and he kissed a grown man. Anna was a woman in her twenties, and Kalluto was a boy raised to be an assassin. He is certainly mature enough to kiss an adult, but other people don’t know about Anna.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>His arms are suddenly filled with a raven, the bird rubbing its head under his chin. He hides his face and sighs. It was the only thing he could think of that would actually shock the clown. He definitely looked shocked. It was kind of funny, to see him so shaken up. Maybe it would be best to stay and train in his room until Killua and Gon have come to this floor and learned Nen.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He could avoid Hisoka, the boys, and let them meet up with Wing to train. He can just leave to sign up for his own match and stock up on food.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lets just hide away for a while.</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>------</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Slowly straightening and placing his fingers over his lips, Hisoka slowly turned his head in the direction the little demon ran. What a clever little thing, Illumi’s little brother was more than he expected. As far as a distraction went, it was beautiful. He was rarely surprised by others, and he had to give credit where it was deserved.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He couldn't imagine Illimi or any of his family kissing someone as a distraction. They would kill before ever lowering themselves to such actions. The best part though, was the boy </span>
  <em>
    <span>meant</span>
  </em>
  <span> it. That raven of his was pleased by his actions, and his eyes gave him away.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>A slow smile spreads over his lips and he giggles softly. The littlest Zoldyck </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> about sex appeal, had thought of at least one of his brothers in a sexual manner, and had reacted physically to touching Hisoka. Pretty pink eyes turning soft with allure, his scent filling with desire. The kiss had been calculated, had been something he enjoyed. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The flush the little demon had from the moment he saw Hisoka was certainly more than embarrassment. The bird coming to see him daily was more than just watching a dangerous enemy.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Turning and walking down the hall he pulls out his phone. He will let the demon hide for now, Gon is in the tower and will soon make it to this floor. He had to be prepared, but first he would update Illimi about his dear little brother.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh my, oh my. A little demon has a little crush on little ‘ol me, whatever shall I do?</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>--------</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Illumi stares at his phone, uncaring as his bloodlust brings the people around him to their knees, a few choking on the ground. His little brother had lost his innocence. It was impossible. Killua, Kalluto, and Alluka had never been introduced to the pleasures of the flesh. Illumi had made sure of it after the disaster that is Milluki, none of his little siblings needed to follow that path of depravity.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Illumi would show Killua when the time was right, he would teach him everything and control what his brother felt. He figured Kalluto would learn from their mother when he was older, the woman likely wanting to pretend Kalluto was a child until she couldn't anymore. According to Hisoka however, the boy already knew plenty about sex, enough to be comfortable using it as a weapon. How had the boy learned about sex? He was only ten, and while it wasn't unheard of for a child to hit puberty young, it doesn't explain his knowledge of the matter.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Up until he Nen changed and he ran away, he was never away from their mother. The boy never went into Milluki’s room, and he never asked questions. Unless, unless whatever had killed him has been in their woods before.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The bloodlust around him swells until it abruptly stops. Someone had to teach him, and it was no one in the family. The only explanation is an outsider. Someone not only killed his little brother, but they taught him about pleasure for some time before his death.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Father will be displeased. I will find them and make them wish they were dead. Someone manipulated a Zoldyck, one of his little siblings, part of his family. This will not stand.</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>-------</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>It doesn't take long for Gon and Killua to reach the 200th floor. Kali had managed to stay in his room for about two weeks. Using Muninn he had spied on the tower and it was finally time to make his move. Tomorrow would be Gon’s battle with Gido, he will lose and be banned from Nen training until his arm heals. That makes two days after the battle the best time to schedule his own match.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>As far as he can tell his brother has no idea he is here, and Hisoka never told him. With Gon being banned, Killua is the only one who will see his match, it suits him just fine. He is curious how his big brother will react, though it is easy to guess how Gon will. The boy will want to be his friend right off. It's just the kind of person he is.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Using Zetsu he finally leaves his room, slowly making his way to the registration desk. It's a matter of moment for him to set his match, and is rather interested that he has no idea who it is he is battling, a man named Kenji, someone who the anime never showed. He would be able to fight someone new, he can feel Muninn brush his mind with excitement. He couldn't wait to crush his opponent. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He returns to his room as quickly as he left, no need to push fate and give up the game before the right time.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Soon big brother, we will meet soon.</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>-------</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Killua can only sigh as he watches Gon. The idiot fractured his arm and ribs, getting banned from training until it heals. Knowing Gon it would take a fraction of the time a normal person would take, but it made everything boring. The worst part is Gon doesn't even want to watch any matches that don’t sound interesting.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Walking around the tower was at least a little fun, the place was rampant with rumors about a ghost girl and the omen of death. Gon wanted to find the ghost and make friends, Killua figured it was just a resident that has been messing around. As he’s walking he hears a name that makes him stop dead and stare ahead. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kali Zoldyck.</span>
  </em>
  <span> No one was stupid enough to use his family name from their own needs. It was either an imposter, or his brother followed him here and he was lied to. A hush fills the room before it is filled with yelling.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“The ghost girl!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“It's her! We are all going to die!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“The omen of death! Kenji is going to die.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Slowly Killua turns to a screen as his eyes widen. He was prepared to see Illumi in some kind of disguise, not his little brother. But before him really is Kalluto, though the boy looks different. For one he's in a pretty little dress and stockings, not a kimono, plus his hair is a little longer than he has ever seen it. Another thing he notices is how the boy is standing, Kalluto is confident, his head held high and his eyes facing straight ahead. Nothing like the submissive boy he grew up around.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He can only watch, completely entranced, as the match begins. Glittery black dust surrounds the boy before great black wings form on his back, he can hear everyone around him gasp. If they can see the wings, his brother is a Conjurer, and he has already reached Hatsu. The man fighting him is unremarkable, and his fighting style even more so. The man pulled out a truly large rifle and shot at Kalluto. The gun and bullets seem imbued with Nen.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>One wing moved in front of the boy, blocking the bullets. They don’t even make a dent, just hitting the wing and falling to the ground. His brother slowly begins walking towards the man as he shoots. The man seems to be a bit disturbed and throws what looks like a grenade. The other wing lashes out, knocking the bomb away like a fly. By now his brother is only a few feet from the panicking man.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>As the man stops shooting and goes to use the rifle like a bat, he goes completely still, staring at Kalluto like he is the devil himself. He can’t feel it, but it's not hard to imagine his brother is using his malice to render the man unable to function. The crowd goes silent as the boy walks right into the man's space, dark black talons forming on his fingers. The wicked looking weapon’s don't even glint in the light as he gently lifts his talon to rest on the man’s chest.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He can see his brother's lips moving, but he can’t make out what he is saying. Whatever it is causes the man to fall to his knees and stare at Kalluto in terror. His wings open wide and high, like a bird showing dominance, before a single talon pushes into the man's chest, right over his heart. In a truly vicious move, the boy thrusts his hand down, tearing a deep gash into the man from chest to stomach. It's not a fatal cut, but it will bleed a lot and leave a horrible scar.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>As Kalluto moves back, Kali is declared the winner and the crowd goes wild. Shouts of terror and shouts of excitement are heard in equal measure as the wings dissolve into dust and a big black raven spears perched on his shoulder, the bird preening and cawing. The creature looks very proud of itself as the blank faced boy simply turns and walks away.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Of all the things Killua was expecting to see, this is so far off the mark it's not even funny. The brother he knows would never have left mothers side, and if the rumors are to be believed about the ghost, his brother has been here for at least a month before they even got here. That would mean his little brother ran away before he left. It might explain why his mother vanished like she did, with her little follower vanishing.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>What the hell is going on?</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The only thing to do is to call one of his brothers, or talk to the boy himself. The best course would be to do both. He would talk to Kalluto first, and then get facts from his brothers. With that, he turns and walks down a hall, it shouldn't be hard to track the boy down.</span>
  <span></span>
    <br/>
  
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>At least he knows his little brother didn't follow him here, he's been here too long, and he and Gon had only made the plan to come here after leaving home. No one should know they are here yet, and the only way they would know is if they have been watching Kalluto. Only time will tell.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Intrigue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you like this. Killua stole the spotlight.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Finding Kalluto is stupidly difficult. Following rumors is no help, searching rooms is fruitless, and using Nen came up with nothing. He had no idea if his brother was always good at hiding, or if this was something new. Before he rarely interacted with him, his training was done by father and Illumi, while Kalluto was always with mother. He never had any real desire to interact with his little brother, simply thinking of him as mothers shadow.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Unlike Alluka, Kalluto was never mistreated, he seemed quiet and submissive. He knew that even Illumi rarely gave the boy a second thought. Now that he had met Gon and made friends, the white haired boy can’t help but cringe at his previous thought process. The sheer fact that Kalluto of all people ran away from home implies something was very wrong. His little brother even had Nen, an interesting Hatsu and a strong aura. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>It irked him a bit that his little brother was taught Nen while he was left in the dark, thinking about it more also made him realize that Illumi at the very least also had Nen. For some reason the knowledge was kept away from him, likely in an effort to train him the way they had wanted. It was all very irritating and part of him wished he had never run into Kalluto. The rest of him was just very worried.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Unfortunately it’s not his brother that he finds first, it’s Hisoka for some god forsaken reason. The man is leaning against a wall and flipping a card between his fingers, a look of boredom on his face, even as gold eyes slide over to look at him. He can barely repress a shiver as he stops dead. Running into the magician without Gon is either a very good thing or a horrible one.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Ah, tiny Zoldyck, wandering around all alone?” The man smiled and straightened up, taping the card against his lip. “Are you perhaps looking for the little demon?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Little demon? What are you talking about?” He can’t help but glare a little, watching his every move closely.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Mmm your brother of course, he has been hiding from me lately, his little raven hasn't come to see me.” A pout crosses the man's face before he leans closer. “Do tell him that I wish to play with him again soon.” With that the man pats his head before he can react and starts walking down the hall. “His room number is 247 if you can’t find him wandering around.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Jumping back on reflex he watches as the man walks away, disturbed by the thought of his little brother hanging around the creep. Doubting that Hisoka lied about the room number he walks to the room with his hands in his pockets. He really needs to talk to his brother. The walk to the room was uneventful and silent. Before he knows it he is standing before the door, more nervous then he was expecting.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He had no reason to be nervous, it was irritating. It’s just his little brother, a brother he hardly knows, who has strong Nen and wears dresses. Shaking his head sharply he knocks on the door before he can lose his nerve. He hears nothing before the door opens a crack, a single pink eye staring at him from the darkness of the room.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Killua…? What are you doing here?” Kalluto’s voice is quiet and if he had to guess it sounded as nervous as he felt. But if he thought about it, running into Killua is likely as shocking to him. He lifts his arm and rubs the back of his head with a strained smile.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Fancy seeing you here Kalluto. Would you mind letting me in to talk?” The one pink eye stares into his soul, he can feel the tension rising, the hairs on his neck rising. Never before would he have ever said Kalluto reminded him of Illumi, but the piercing, dead stare is far too similar for comfort. The tension is abruptly shattered when a loud caw is heard from the room, along with a loud crash.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He hears a soft sigh from his little brother before the door is opened and the pink eyed boy steps back. He barely stepped into the room before he was accosted by a flying black mass. Flinching back and instantly moving into a defensive position, he can only blink dumbly at the sight before him. The raven he had seen before was hovering before him, a bright pink ribbon tied to its neck and its claws painted just as pink.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Up so close he can see the bird is made of metal, like a statue come to life. Along with the pink ribbon and talons, it seems the bird was bathing in a bunch of purple glitter. The bird caws at him loudly, before making a strange guttural chitter, and a small whine that sounded remarkably like a dog.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Muninn won’t stop until you pet him.” Kalluto’s voice breaks his staring at the bird and he glances up, noting the other boy is sitting on the bed and watching them with the same blank expression. Looking back at the bird, Muninn, he slowly reaches out his hand and pets its head with two fingers. Muninn lets out a loud trill, it’s metal feathers puffing up before it nuzzles his cheek and flies up to perch on the tv in the corner.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“That's, um, interesting?” The bird looks very proud of itself, shedding glitter all over. Slowly he moves over and sits in the chair by the desk, paying more mind to the room around him.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>A few dresses are strewn about, the desk is covered in glitter and ribbons of various colors, and a bottle of pink nail polish is laying on its side. The room looks well lived in, his brother has been here for a few weeks at the very least. He can smell mint soap, blood, and something like fear or stress. It's very different from the flowers the boy used to smell like. Kalluto is sitting cross legged on the bed and watching him, his demeanor entirely relaxed, despite his blank face.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Muninn has a mind of his own most days. I see your friends managed to save you. I'm glad. I saw them training when I was leaving home.” Killua can only stare as he processes that. It's been at least a month then, his brother ran away from home and managed to come to the same place as him.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“What are you doing here Kalluto?” Muninn makes a sharp caw at the name, its entire countenance changing to one of displeasure. “You ran away from home? And came here off all places?” He can’t quite keep the suspicious tone out of his voice. His brother glances at the bird and waves his hand in a shooing gesture, he watches as it turns to dust and reforms into a black pendant around the boy's neck.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I would like it if you called me Kali, I like it better. As for why I'm here? Some stuff happened and I decided I didn't want to be home anymore. You got to go out and make friends, ones willing to stand up to the family.” Kalluto, no, Kali, brought his knees to his chest, resting his chin on them and staring at him. “I wanted to try making friends of my own. The tower is supposed to be an easy place to make money, and maybe I thought I could make some friends.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>That was a lot to unpack. Something did happen then, and somehow him having friends influence another baby assassin to leave home. He noticed Kali didn't kill that man in the tournament, it was a bit shocking then, but now it just left him confused.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He knew a few things for sure though, he did not want Kali making friends with random strangers in this tower, and he knew the boy was being sincere. He had long become accustomed to reading people with blank expressions, and he could tell his brother wasn't lying. Something told him that leaving Kali alone would be a bad idea, the scent of stress and fear standing out more with this knowledge.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He wouldn't leave Alluka alone, and he had no desire to abandon another younger sibling. Besides, once Gon learned his little brother was here he would never hear the end of it. Gon would be a good friend, and he could take Kali to York New to meet the other two. It wouldn't hurt to have his little brother around and he knew they wouldn't judge him. With that he gives Kali a bright smile.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I won't ask what happened, but you are welcome to hang around with me if you want. My friends would like you, and you could help Gon and I learn Nen. It will be fun.” A smile nearly graces Kali’s lips, the pink eyes becoming lighter and his body language becomes even more relaxed.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You wouldn't mind me meeting your friends? You think they would like me?” He stands up and holds out a hand to Kali, waiting until the boy takes it before pulling him to his feet.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I guarantee Gon will like you, you can come meet him now if you want! Two things though, Gon is hurt and he isn't allowed to practice Nen until he is healed. And second, what's going on with you and Hisoka?” To his absolute horror he sees pink brush his brother's cheeks and ears, and the boy glances away quickly.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Me and Hisoka? Nothing at all, why would anything be between us?” As if to call bullshit, Muninn appears on his shoulder and tugs Kali’s hair, making a very angry sound. “Hush you. Nobody asked you for your two cents on the matter.” Kali flicked the bird's forehead, causing an outraged squawk from the raven. It glares a moment before flying through the still open door, Kali just stares after it for a moment before looking at Killua. “Were we going to meet your friend?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Having no idea how to react to any of this, he just nods and starts to walk, not letting go of the smaller boy's hand.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>What the everloving hell was becoming of his life?</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Glancing at the boy walking next to him, he can’t help but worry slightly. As much as he had no desire to, he would have to call Illumi. If anyone knew what was happening, it would be him.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>------------</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Kali could feel every time Killua glanced at him. He was honestly surprised at how quickly Killua accepted what was happening, he thought there would be much more suspicion. He wouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth though, and he was very excited to meet Gon.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The boy wasn't one of his favorite characters, but he was important to Killua and his friends. He hoped he would be able to help Gon in the long run, maybe teach him some things about friendship he never understood. The first step of that though is making sure the boys never meet a Chimera Ant. Kali had a plan for that, one that involved simply putting a bounty on the Ants and making sure they got whipped out before the Queen ever evolved.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>It would be even easier if he used someone's hunting license, or even if he got the Phantom Troupe involved. There were many ways to go about it, and he gave himself until York New to come up with a solution.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>For now he would hang out with Killua and Gon, and he would help them train when he could. He wondered how Wing was going to react to another monstrous child tagging along. Well, if he ever had a problem he would just bring up his teacher. That would shut him up.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He looked up when they stopped before a door and Kalluto glanced down at him.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Would you mind staying out here for a bit? I want to explain everything to Gon before he meets you.” Kali just shrugged and sat against the wall.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I don't mind.” He closed his eyes and simply began meditating, listening to Killua going through the door.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>This is truly the beginning. He would save everyone.</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>-------------</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>His phone rang for the last time. Illumi was walking towards the tower that held his two wayward siblings and his part time lover. Father forbade him from bringing them home or directly interfering, especially not in them learning Nen, but he would not stop him from watching over them.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Glancing at the phone he was surprised to see Killua of all people was calling him. Curious he answered the call.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Hello little brother.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Illumi.” The boy very obviously was not pleased about calling him. “I need to ask you something.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You can ask me anything, you know that.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“What happened to Kalluto? He said something happened that made him run away from home.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Illumi twitched slightly, were things so different that Killua would willingly contact him? It just added to the evidence that something very bad happened.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“We believe that somehow Kalluto was killed on the mountain. His Nen somehow saved him and he has been acting differently. There are other theories, but nothing is known for sure.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“...His room reeks of stress and fear, he was acting entirely fine though.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I implore you to keep an eye on him little brother. We do not know what truly happened or what was done to him.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You don’t need to worry, I never planned to leave him alone.” The boy hung up on him.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>The more he learns the worse it gets. Whoever did this would be paying dearly.</span>
  </em>
  <span></span>
    <br/>
  
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Putting his phone away he walks closer to the tower, spying Hisoka leaning against a tree near the entrance. At least he would have good company while he was here.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kalluto effectively dies. His soul was used in the Nen that brought Anna here. If you want to know what happened im willing to answer, it is unlikely to come up in the story. A small part of what could be his soul was absorbed into Anna. This will affect her thoughts and emotions from this point on, Anna will exhibit parts of Kalluto's personality as a consequence.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>